


수박

by lazy_lemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	수박

길어진 해가 밤을 밀어내어 낮 또한 지리하게 길어지는 계절이다. 체육관 안은 여름의 태양보다도 더한 열기로 가득 차 있다. 시합을 앞두고 치열하게 이어지던 연습도 결국 해질녘에는 모두 지쳐 늘어져 소강상태에 접어들었다.

"여어."

마치 기다렸다는 듯 체육관의 문이 열렸다. 어느덧 서늘한 기운을 머금은 바람이 체육관 안으로 스며든다. 순식간에 집중된 시선에 타케다가 어색하게 웃었다. 그 옆에 선 시미즈에 바람같이 달려간 것은 타나카. 

"시미즈 선배! 이게 뭔가요??"

휘둥그레진 눈으로 외치는 소리에 니시노야가, 그리고 이어 히나타가 문 앞으로 달려갔다.

"수박이야, 수박."  
"수박이요?"  
"연습도 쉬어가면서 해야지."

타케다의 발 밑에는 물이 가득 담긴 커다란 대야가 놓여있다. 그 속에 수박 서너개가 잠겨 있는 모습이 시원스럽다. 

"혹시 뜨거워질까봐 걱정하시길래."

시미즈가 말을 받으며 허리를 숙였다. 기다렸다는 듯 그녀의 손에서 수박을 받아들며 싱글거리는 타나카와 니시노야를 바라보며 다이치는 모기에 물린 팔을 긁적였다.

 

 

에어컨도 켜지 않은 좁은 부실에는 낮의 열기가 고스란히 고여있을 것이 분명해 수박은 체육관에서 먹기로 했다. 교감에게 걸리면 문제가 될 것이 분명하니 뒷정리는 깨끗하게 하겠다고, 일이 있다며 수박을 사양하고 돌아간 타케다 대신 달갑잖은 얼굴을 한 다이치에게 몇 번이나 다짐을 받은 후에야 수박을 자를 수 있었다.  
시미즈가 칼을 드는 것보다 타나카의 움직임이 더 빨랐다. 덩달아 상기된 얼굴로 히나타가 거들었다. 성급한 마음에 수박은 제멋대로 잘라졌지만 그마저도 반가운 것이라 키들대는 웃음이 체육관 안을 채웠다. 저마다 한 소리씩 건네며 칼질을 하는 그들 옆으로 모여든 아이들이 제각기 다른 형태로 잘린 수박을 집어 들었다. 각자 자리에 앉거나 선 채로 요란한 소리를 내며 수박을 먹기 시작한다. 땀냄새 가득하던 체육관 안을 어느새 싱그러운 수박 내음이 대신했다.

"이거 드세요."

야마구치가 다이치에게 커다랗게 잘린 수박을 건넸다. 아사히는 어느새 니시노야에게 휩쓸려 수박 앞에 앉아 있다. 여전히 커다란 덩치를 하고는 옹송그린 몸에 웃음이 난다. 수박은 그다지 달진 않지만 시원했다. 한참을 뛰어다닌 몸은 더위에 목이 마르던 참이라 꿀맛이다. 다들 수박을 들이키듯 먹었다.

"으갸갸갸!!"

제법 배가 찬 것인지 타나카가 마치 탄환처럼 수박씨를 쏘아대며 히나타를 공격한다. 괴성을 지르는 히나타를 비웃던 카게야마는 히나타가 털어낸 수박씨가 얼굴에 붙자 소리를 지르며 아이들을 쫓아다녔다. 니시노야까지 합류해 결국 히나타를 낚아채 옷 속으로 수박씨를 집어넣었다. 저마다 웃고, 떠들고, 비명을 지르며 즐거워한다. 츠키시마만이 시무룩한 얼굴로 적당히 하라고 소리를 질렀지만 히나타가 씨를 쏘아대자 결국 뒤로 물러섰다. 멍청이. 츠키시마가 얼굴에 붙은 씨를 털어내며 나지막히 중얼거렸다. 어둑해지는 시간임에도, 마치 축제의 밤처럼 떠들썩하다. 

 

 

한참을 내려와 언덕 아래 가게에 다다라서야 히나타는 스웨터를 놓고 왔다는 것을 떠올렸다. 더운 날씨라 입을 일이 없어 부실에 박아 둔 채 잊고 있었던 것이 일주일째다. 오늘은 제발 꼭 가져와 세탁을 하라던 부모님의 잔소리가 뒤통수에 머물렀다. 어쩔까, 고민하다 자전거를 돌렸다. 수박도 먹었으니 조금 더 움직인다고 나쁠 것은 없다.   
아무도 없을 것이라 생각했는데, 의외로 부실에는 불이 환하게 켜져 있었다. 속살거리는 소리에 살짝, 열던 문을 멈추었다. 그림자가 둘. 다이치와 스가와라다. 두 사람이 함께 있는 모습은 별다를 것이 없는 일상이다.  
다만, 오늘은 조금 상황이 달라 연습 도중 잠시 일이 있다며 자리를 비운 스가와라가 연습이 끝날 때까지 돌아오지 않았다. 아마도 일이 길어진 모양이라며 다이치는 대수롭지 않게 고개를 끄덕였을 뿐이다. 스가와라가 없는 연습은 조금 어색했지만 니시노야의 화려한 리시브에 정신이 팔려 그것도 곧 잊혀졌었다. 집으로 돌아가지 않은 것인가. 궁금증이 일었지만 어쩐지 문고리를 잡은 손이 움직이지 않는다. 평소에는 둘 사이의 공간에도 서슴치 않고 다가섰지만 어쩐지, 이번에는 그것이 쉽지 않아 문을 닫지도 못한 채 숨죽여 자리에 섰다. 

"이게 뭐야?"  
"수박."

스가와라의 목소리 끝에 유난히 웃음이 엉겼다. 기분이 좋은 것인지 다이치 역시 목소리가 꽤나 밝다. 

"그건 보면 알아. 무슨 일이야?"  
"아까 넌 못 먹었잖아."  
"내 몫까지 남긴거라고?"   
"시미즈에게 부탁했어."  
"뭐?"

동그랗게 띄여진 눈으로 찬합의 뚜껑을 연다. 자신들이 먹었던 동그란, 통채로의 수박이 아니라 곱게 잘려진 과실의 알맹이만이 붉게 자리했다. 

"늦게라도 들를거라고 생각했거든."  
"내일 고맙다고 인사해야겠네."

수박을 살피며 어깨를 나란히 한 채로, 동그란 과실을 바라보며 나란히 웃는다. 연습 후에는 언제나 홀가분한 표정을 짓는 다이치지만 유난히도 그 미소의 끝이 편안하다.

"뭐, 이번이 마지막이니까."  
"음?"  
"이제 더는 없잖아. 여기에서의 수박도 올해가 마지막이야."

하여튼, 감상적이라니까. 스가와라가 숨죽여 웃었다. 작게 다이치가 투덜거리는 소리에 이어 사각거리며 수박을 베어무는 소리. 히나타는 저도 모르게 작게 한숨을 쉬었다.

"달다."  
"그래."

다이치의 손가락이 스가와라의 머리카락을 헤집는다. 다시 한 번, 속삭이듯 웃는 소리에 히나타가 조용히 부실의 문을 닫았다. 스웨터쯤은 하루 정도 더 묵혀놓는다고 곰팡이가 앉거나 하지는 않을 것이다. 밤공기는 풋풋해 아직도 수박향이 떠돌고 있는 것 같았다.


End file.
